


vanilková smrt

by shizuruu



Series: let the sky fall in your eyes (old fanfiction 2012/13) [2]
Category: Death Note
Genre: M/M, maybe THE oldest fanwork, one of my oldest fanworks, this is like rly rly old
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 20:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2401154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shizuruu/pseuds/shizuruu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zajímalo by ho, jak chutná smrt.</p>
<p>Jestli je těžce medová, jako poslední paprsky slunce po dlouhém letním dni, nebo spíše nahořklá, jako jeho oblíbená čokoláda. Jestli má barvu, a pokud ano, jakou, a také - a to hlavně - jak voní.</p>
<p>Chtěl by vědět, jestli je těžce nasládlá jako vanilka, která vám zamlží mysl. Omamná krása, co potrvá věčně.</p>
            </blockquote>





	vanilková smrt

Zajímalo by ho, jak chutná smrt.

 

Jestli je těžce medová, jako poslední paprsky slunce po dlouhém letním dni, nebo spíše nahořklá, jako jeho oblíbená čokoláda. Jestli má barvu, a pokud ano, jakou, a také - a to hlavně - jak voní.

 

Chtěl by vědět, jestli je těžce nasládlá jako vanilka, která vám zamlží mysl. Omamná krása, co potrvá věčně.

 

Zavřel oči.

 

*

 

"Vypadáš zamyšleně," poznamenal Light.

 

"Hm?" Posunul palec v puse. Už dlouho nespal, ani nemohl. Od té doby, co získali notebook se Light choval podezřele a zase začaly vraždy - hned jak propustil Misu Amane. Děsila ho strašidla přicházející ve snech. Bez formy, jen s rudýma očima a šíleným smíchem. Fragmenty, díky kterým teď už jen usychal.

 

Přitiskl své rty na ty jeho. Každým okamžikem se blížil. Cítil ten dech všude kolem sebe.

Nasládle  temná chuť,  těžká a  ostře matná .

 

Stále nevěděl k čemu ji přirovnat.

 

Ale zoufale ji potřeboval. Stala se součástí. Rutiny. Jeho. Lighta.

 

Už nevěděl, kdo kde končí a začíná, kdo je kdo, kdo je vrah a kdo je bůh a kdo se plíží v temnotách. On? Light? Shinigami?

 

Smrt...?

 

Kdy to skončí?

  
  


Zavraždi mě, sladce.

  
  
  


Nenech mě umřít samotného.

  
  
  
  


Chcípni.

 

*

 

Zvony. Slyším zvony maminko, zvonkohra a pohřby, svatby a tiché mrtvo v kostele.

  
  


Myslíš, že Bůh spasí mou duši?

Ah, málem by zapomněl, že Bůh není. Jenom Kira a zlo a stíny a ty oči. Ten ho neschová. Andělé ho nezachrání. Proč je tak chladno? Hm, ono prší. Mohl by jít ven.

 

*

 

Ryuuk seděl nad městem a zapisoval jméno do svého zápisníku.

 

Krásné to máme počasí, že?

 

L I G H T  Y A G A M I

 

*

 

Celý den vlastně nic nedělal. Ne, že by nebylo co, ale když se nad tím zamyslel, proflákal celý den sezením vedle L a zíráním do papírů. Doufal, že je to ta holka. Misa se na něj neskutečně lepila. Stávala se čím dál otravnější, čas od času pomýšlel na její smrt. Nevadilo by mu, kdyby prostě zmizela. Ale pak byl znechucen sám sebou. Vraždit lidi z jakéhokoliv důvodu bylo nepřípustné. Špatné a odporné. Jako svět sám.

 

Ať je Kira, kdo je, on ho přivede ke spravedlnosti.

 

*

 

"Nechci abys byl Kira," poznamenal po dlouhém tichu, kdy už to vypadalo, že spí.  Možná že , zaváhal?  Možná nespí?

 

"Já taky ne," pousmál se do tmy Light. "Ale občas... někdy se bojím, že bych třeba mohl být."

 

'Mám strach....'

 

L se otočil k Lightovi a kreslil mu kroužky na paži ukazováčkem.

 

"Občas mám myšlenky, které mě děsí."

 

"Co když nejsme těmi, kým si myslíme, že jsme?"

 

Přetočil se na druhou stranu a mezi mělkými polibky zavzdechl svůj vzkaz.

 

"Ty jsi Light Yagami. Na ničem jiném nezáleží."

 

Chutnal po skořici.

 

Nechtěli usínat sami. A tak tu noc nespali vůbec.

 

*

 

Horko, nepříjemné, zadušující, svazující, nepřátelské ho objímalo, ale nic neřekl. Po vyvrcholení, si umyli ruce a vyrazili za ostatními.

 

Shinigami zmizel.

 

Cítil se provinile.

 

A nebo taky ne, pousmál se Kira. Černý stín a rudé oči, pohltila ho vlastní temnota. Jednou je zabije. Všechny.  Všechno zlo a odpor musí pryč , našeptával mu. A taky bude, jen co se jich zbaví.

 

*

 

A teď když umíral a viděl výraz zrady na Lightově obličeji, chtělo se mu smát. A možná brečet.

 

Věřil jsem ti!

 

A pak tma a tma a tma a teplo.

 

Chutnal jako vanilka, Light celou dobu chutnal jako vanilka.

 

*

 

"Taky mám strach, Lighte."

 

"Hm?"

 

"Jednou budeš moje smrt."

 

'Miluj okamžik, kdy zemřu!'

 

Light se zvedl a přešel k němu se smutným úsměvem na tváři. Odložil knihu, co si L zrovna četl na konferenční stolek.

 

"To neříkej. Já miluji tebe."

 

'Tak rád bych věřil tvojí sladké lži. Miluju její chuť. Jako droga.'

 

Druhý den večer získal Light své vzpomínky.


End file.
